


02. Love Potion Shenanigans

by mcjohnnalds



Series: Neo Culture Wizardry [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), 威神V (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, i guess, i miss jaewin ok, mentioned 97liners, more like Rivals to Lovers uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: The two times Jaehyun succeeds in sabotaging fangirls from giving Sicheng love potions and the one time he fails.





	02. Love Potion Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday our Valentine's boy, Jung Jaehyun🥳
> 
> #missingjaewin2k19
> 
> (non beta'ed)
> 
>  
> 
> PSA: english is not my first language, so let me know if you found mistakes and i'll correct it uwu

   

* * *

 

Jaehyun was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear this.

It was late noon on a Sunday. He had just gotten up from his deep slumber and was about to go to the main hall for lunch. He was halfway down the stairs to the common room when he heard hushed whispers of discussion. The girls of Gryffindor normally speak in loud voices, so when they are speaking in a hushed voice, they are definitely plotting something, which may or may not cost them their house points.

He took a few steps closer to the end of the stairs. He made sure he didn’t make any sound before continuing eavesdropping on the girls.

Jaehyun finally sobered up at the mention of “love potion”. It’s a word that prefects, like himself, have to pay special attention to. He hates to admit it, but a lot of Gryffindor’s house points were deducted because of love potions. To this day he still wonders why girls from other houses are not that keen with love potions, unlike Gryffindor girls.

He had done this a million times already. Accidentally overhearing plotting girls (and boys) and their love potion shenanigans. Jaehyun pulled up the mental name list on his head, a name list that ranges from quidditch players, prefects, head boys and head girls, and some famous class clowns. So he waited for the (un)lucky name—or names, to be announced.

He hears the girls snicker before they half whispered half yelled a name at the same time. 

 

 _Dong Sicheng_.

 

Dong Sicheng. A Slytherin and a pure-blood. A quidditch player, the chaser with the number 28 on his back.

Sicheng is one of the very few names on Jaehyun’s hit list. Not that Sicheng had done anything terrible, it’s just that he is just as good as Jaehyun is in many different things. Be it academically or in Quidditch. And it really doesn’t help that they are in the same year.

The problem is, Jaehyun had been born competitive. Having born as a Muggle-born, Jaehyun went to muggle pre-school until elementary, before he transferred to Hogwarts at the age of 11. And apparently, when he was younger, he used to be that child who always gets praises for doing trivial things when the others were still unable to do it. That fed into his competitive nature.

He can literally turn everything trivial into a competition if he wants to. It’s something that his best friends, Mingyu and Jungkook, always complain about when they are playing harmless games such as bowling back in the muggle world.

He was sure Sicheng wasn’t a competitive person to begin with. The Slytherin always look bored ever since they stepped into Hogwarts. He doesn’t participate much in their classes; he sometimes even sleeps in the classes that they shared.

Jaehyun’s problem started during their second year. He remembers it was during a joint class of Gryffindor and Slytherin for DADA. It was during the dueling lesson. Jaehyun had just finished deflecting an attack from a fellow Gryffindor before pushing him towards the wall with a flick of his wand. That was Jaehyun’s 10 clean wins before Sicheng challenged him.

Jaehyun was never one to forget. He remembers the bitter taste of defeat when he was sent flying to the end of the duel pathway. He still remembers the smug smile on Sicheng’s face when he offered his hand to him. But Jaehyun, who was nursing his bruised ego, refused the hand offered for him and stood up on his own. Sicheng scoffed and smirked, eyes trained on the other as Jaehyun pulled himself up with fire in his eyes.

From then Sicheng and Jaehyun started this rivalry. Both of them joined the dueling club through the DADA Professor’s recommendation. Both also auditioned for their respective quidditch teams by the end of their third flying class, after both were praised by Madam Hooch for their excellent record time in doing fast laps. And their rivalry remains until today, even until they started to share the same friends.

 

The girlish laughter from the common room snapped him back from his flashback. The girls have had their love potions ready. They are just discussing when to execute their plan.

Jaehyun sighed, he didn't know what to do. The devil in him encouraged him to just let Sicheng be charmed with love potion since it will mess his performance, both academically and in quidditch. But then he was reminded of that one prefects meeting. The one that happened last year, about the most severe case of love potion. The victim was none other than Gryffindor’s resident Wong Yukhei, one of Jaehyun’s teammates. An older student from Ravenclaw had slipped a love potion into his drinking water, in hopes of getting the tall chaser to fall in love with him. But unfortunately, unknown to him, there was a strand of his pet cat’s hair on his sleeves when he poured the love potion into Yukhei’s drink. It was believed that the cat’s hair got into the love potion and tampered the effects. Long story short, Yukhei was head over heels over his cat. Yukhei had even broken in into Ravenclaw’s common room to search for it. Heartbroken and embarrassed, the guy admitted himself to his prefect and Professor Slughorn cured Yukhei with an antidote.

On the other hand, if he had to stop the girls, he would still need to find solid proof, and if he does find it, he’s going to have to deduct house points from Gryffindor— which is really not an option considering that they are currently in the 3rd place for the house cup. He huffed before making a mental note about the girls’ plans.

Jaehyun straightened himself before making a few loud steps on the stairs, hoping that the girls would fall for the trick. The girls automatically piped down once they see Jaehyun appearing from the stairs. They greeted him good morning, it was afternoon, really. But he greeted back nevertheless, silently memorizing the faces of the girls he should be on the look-out for. He was quite surprised to see that there were three girls instead of two like he had guessed earlier. He was glad to be able to recognize the two, though he was worried about the youngest, who looked like a first or second year. He was sure he had not heard her voice during their discussion, maybe she was just there because one of the girls was her older sister.

 

If he’s going to stop the girls from sending love potions to Sicheng without costing their house points, he’s going to have to sabotage them.

 

* * *

 

 

I.

_Phase one._

 

It was exactly a week after he discovered the girls’ plan. He was currently following the brunette suspect, just behind a few people so he wouldn’t look suspicious. He was almost at the great hall before Mingyu called out his name. Shoot. He had forgotten about their plan to eat lunch together. Mingyu gave him a pointed look as if he had just read his mind.

“.....you just made me lose sight of my suspect.” Jaehyun huffs as Mingyu slung his arm on his shoulder. Mingyu sheepishly laughed before saying sorry. The two tall best friends then walked into the great hall together, both of them on the lookout for Jaehyun’s suspect.

Jaehyun had spotted the brunette sitting alone on the Gryffindor table. She was pouring something from a suspicious looking small flask into a glass bottle of Gillywater, Sicheng’s favorite. He then looked around to look for Sicheng, he managed to spot him quickly. Sicheng was sitting by the head of the Slytherin table, animatedly chatting with his teammates. He turns to look at the brunette girl again only to find her already making her way to Sicheng’s table.

“Mingyu hold my book.”

“What?”

“Just hold it.” The Hufflepuff accepts the book with a questionable look on his face.

“Now go run towards the high table.”

“You want me to what?”

“No questions, just do it. Make it look like you’re bullying me.”

Mingyu gave him a confused look before spotting the brunette girl Jaehyun had told him about. The taller then smirked before transforming into character. Mingyu then ran off with Jaehyun’s Arithmancy book, sneaking in some maniacal laugh while he’s at it.

Jaehyun internally cringes with the fact that he had to do this. But he’s more than thankful for his best friend’s help. He then started running after Mingyu.

“God damn it Mingyu, not the time!” He half yelled, earning weird looks from the other students around him.

Mingyu was having too much fun as he started to run away from their original plan. The girl had almost reached the Slytherin table. Jaehyun mentally apologized to Mingyu before casting a non-verbal _confundo_ charm on his best friend. That made Mingyu run towards the girl. Jaehyun just prays that Mingyu’s infamous, uncontrollable long limbs would do the final trick. He had guessed it right. Mingyu wasn’t able to skid into a halt before colliding with the girl, knocking down the glass bottle from her hands. Mingyu was lucky enough not to knock down the girl as well.

The glass bottle fell onto the floor and breaks. Mingyu gasped quite loudly, earning the looks from the Slytherin table. Jaehyun arrived a few seconds later, forcing a gasp once he sees the broken bottle on the floor.

“I am so so so so sorry! We’re you going to drink that? Let me buy you a new bottle!” Mingyu apologizes as he tries his best to look sorry.

The girl forced a smile before shaking her head. Jaehyun could tell she was pissed. She then replied that she had wanted to give it to Sicheng, but unfortunately she and Mingyu both were not looking so they ended up colliding. It was never her fault though, Jaehyun thinks. But he’s glad that she thinks of it that way. The people by the Slytherin table laughed as Sicheng had unfortunately missed his gifts. Sicheng, on the other hand, looked rather unamused, he took out his wand and cast _reparo_ to fix the broken bottle. He then picked up the now empty bottle and handed it back to the girl.

“I don’t like Gillywater anyways.” Sicheng says before turning to leave with the others.

Jaehyun was sure Sicheng is a fan of Gillywater. He swore he once had heard Sicheng whine to his teammates because they ran out of Gillywater during practice.

He watches Sicheng's back as he starts to leave, the others trailing behind him. The brunette girl left not long after him. He then felt the book hit his chest with a puzzled looking Mingyu.

"Did you really just  _confundo_ me?"

 

 

\---

 

 

II.

_Phase two._

 

Jaehyun hates being out in the cold, especially in January when remnants of a white Christmas were still present. If this whole love potion fiasco didn’t happen, he could still be under his warm and fluffy comforters, or out in Hogsmeade with Mingyu and their group of friends. But here he is, sitting down on the bleachers, shivering in the chilly January weather, while he watches Slytherin’s quidditch practice.

Both Mingyu and Johnny have told him that he's wasting his time going all out just to stop the girls when he can actually use his Prefect title. What the two didn’t know, was Seungcheol telling him and all the other Gryffindor prefects to minimize their house-point deduction, unless it was from another house.

Jaehyun has lost count on how many times he had yawned for the past 40 minutes. Slytherin’s quidditch practice is rather quiet and it’s making him sleepy. He tried looking around the bleachers, eyes searching for the other suspect. The blonde girl was not present, yet. He guesses that the girl knows the usual practice time and decide to come when it ends instead of freezing herself in this weather. He takes a look at the time on his muggle wristwatch and sighed. He’s probably going to have to withstand the weather for another hour.

 

Jaehyun was almost asleep before he hears Yuta calling off practice. Yuta’s eyes met his and the older looked quite surprised to see him on the bleachers. Said Slytherin captain flew towards him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of having a Gryffindor player spy on our practice?” Yuta started once he stepped his foot on the ground.

“We won’t be having a match until next year, Yuta. You’ll graduate by then anyway.”

Yuta scoffs at his answer before smiling. “Touché. It’s just I don’t think you’ll be here without any specific reasons.”

“Prefect reasons.” Jaehyun hadn’t expected Yuta to be so skeptic about his presence here at the pitch. Yuta isn’t captain for no reason. He’s just glad that he’s a Prefect, it enables him to pull out his prefect card for situations like this.

“Oh do tell. I’m sure everyone would be interested.” Yuta smiles as his members slowly approach them.

Jaehyun gulps, he didn’t expect this. He then spots his suspect from the corner of his eyes. Said girl was on her way to them, but then she came into a halt as she sees the team was currently busy with him. She then sat down with a circular box on her lap. He’s pretty sure it’s a box of chocolates with the love potion from the way she's holding on it life her life depends on it.

Jaehyun then turned to look at the Slytherin team members, he noticed they were missing two persons.

“I’ll tell why I was here when everyone is here.” With this he made the whole team look back, Yuta started counting their heads. Just then Jaehyun notices one of their beaters struggling to lock the bludger down into the ball case. One of the locks was too rusty to even properly work. That gave him an idea.

Jaehyun cast a non-verbal spell to the lock and the bludger escaped, almost knocking over the beater. The Slytherin team went into a frenzy and checked up on the young beater, some frantically running towards their bags to find their wands.

He starts to worry when the bludger made a sharp turn and head towards the bleachers. Most of the few spectators had fled once they saw it coming. But his suspect remained frozen in her place, panicking as she holds onto the stupid box.

Jaehyun yelled at her, telling her to run. It seemed that she had finally realized what was going to happen if she didn’t run. She threw the box up into the air before she ran, barely escaping the location in time, as the bludger hits the box and dragged it as it continues to fly dangerously. He took out his wand and cast _reducto_ towards the rogue iron ball. The blonde girl looked stunned as she saw both the bludger and box burst in front of her eyes.

Jaehyun and Yuta ran towards the girl, immediately making sure she was alright. He can hear the sighs of relief coming from the other players. The blonde looked like she was shaken up, realizing that she had barely escaped from a possible impending concussion. The boy who had struggled with the lock earlier, who now Jaehyun knows as Jaemin, came and apologized to the girl and Yuta. He insisted on taking the girl to the hospital wing to get checked up on. Jaehyun then returned to his prefect self and asked her about the box, or if she had any important belongings inside it since it was destroyed. The girl just sighed dreamily before shaking her head. She told everyone that it was chocolates for someone on the Slytherin team. Jaehyun had to fake a sigh of relief, he already knows what's inside, but no one needs to know that. 

“Man do we owe you one.” Yuta lets out a long huff after seeing the girl getting escorted by Jaemin. Then proceeds to tell the others to go back and rest.

“I’ll let Madam Hooch know about the bludger I destroyed. Don’t worry.”

“No, I’m not worried about that. It’s just that she could have been injured because of us. I should have snuck in my wand in my boots. I can’t imagine if you weren’t here honestly. Thank you.”

"Don't worry about it. Practice is over right? I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" Jaehyun's blood ran cold as Sicheng called him. Jaehyun calmed himself before turning around, only to find a surprised look on Sicheng's face. He sees the other shake his head before returning back to his usual self.

"You said you were here for prefect duties." _Shit_.  "Did you know something?" Sicheng blurted, he was instantly elbowed by Ten.

"He just saved one of our fangirls  _and_ our asses _._  Thank him, don't question him!"

Jaehyun only laughed it off, but internally, he was screaming. He had honestly thought he was done for. He mentally thanked Ten for interrupting. Though he didn't miss the faint red tint on the ears of the embarrassed Chinese Slytherin.

"Like I said, prefect duties." He smiles at the lot before turning his back, throwing a lazy wave as he leaves. Jaehyun had missed the effect of his dimpled smile on a certain someone.

 

 

\---

 

 

III.

 

Jaehyun rushed out of the class, mentally apologizing to Professor McGonagall for leaving in the middle of their conversation. Jaehyun had underestimated the youngest girl out of the bunch. He didn’t expect anything when he saw the young girl retrieving a box from her older sister, his classmate, by the door of his class. He was talking to the Professor; she was asking him to tutor some third-year students in Transfiguration. His blood ran cold the moment he heard his classmate telling her sister to give the chocolates to Sicheng, to make up for what was lost at the quidditch pitch, which was about a week ago. Jaehyun had honestly forgotten about the whole ordeal with love potions.

He ran through the jam-packed hallway, slightly cursing at the girl for being so small and agile. He then realizes that he had lost her by the time he reached the end of the hallway. He wasn’t sure where to go at this point. He then heard a commotion near the grand staircase. He turned around and saw her. The young Gryffindor girl with blonde hair, with an opened box of chocolates in her hands. She was standing in front of a munching Dong Sicheng and Ten next to him.

 

_Shit. He was too late._

Jaehyun gulps as he sees Sicheng continue munching on the chocolate. He counted the seconds that have passed. Sicheng would be in a trance in a few moments. Then, to everyone’s surprise, Sicheng took another chocolate. Quietly munching on it with a bored look on his face.

“I’ll save your time, my time, and Sicheng’s time…” Jaehyun’s ears perked as he heard Ten speak.

“Are you currently wondering why Sicheng isn’t head over heels with you yet, or whoever sent you? Aren’t you like too young– But anyways, did you really think you are the first person who tried giving him charmed chocolates?” He challenged. Said Gryffindor girl just nodded weakly.

“I really don’t understand the fact that you don’t know the rules of the love potion, like how old are you? But yet here you are trying to voodoo my friend. Potions 101 to you all, love potions won’t work if the person already has someone in mind.”

Jaehyun was slightly glad to know that Sicheng won’t be foolishly in love with someone he didn’t know, someone who only wanted the fame of dating a Slytherin quidditch player. But then Ten words replayed in his mind.

_Sicheng already has someone in mind_.

It also means that Sicheng is in love with said person if the love potion didn’t work on him. Jaehyun feels his heart drop. Maybe Johnny, Mingyu, Jungkook, Seokmin, and the others were right. Maybe he is in love with Sicheng, otherwise, he wouldn’t feel this defeated.

He was about to retreat when Sicheng caught his gaze on him. Said Chinese boy then started to choke, the tips of his ears slowly turning red. His sudden outburst caught Ten’s and apparently a whole lot of others’ attention.

Ten laughed and patted Sicheng on his back before continuing. “So yeah. Sicheng is basically unavailable, no matter how much power your voodoo potion has.”

Ten snatched the box out from the girl’s hands and closed the lid before tucking it beneath his arm. Then he had his free hand on his hip, a sassy stance that he would always do whenever he is about to roast someone. “But thank you for the gift, we haven’t had these for _quite a while_.” Jaehyun was sure Ten was looking straight at him, a slight smirk tugged on his face.

“Sicheng almost went mad because of the lack of chocolate gifts for the past few weeks. Normally he gets _a lot_.”  Jaehyun gulped. It was as if Ten’s emphasizes were directed to him— like it was meant for him. Was Ten aware of Jaehyun’s doing for the past few weeks?

His eyes met Sicheng’s again for a few seconds before the other looked away shyly, the tips of his ears still red. Jaehyun was sure he saw Sicheng tugging on Ten’s sleeves, probably asking him to shut up and leave the crowd.

“Well then. Sorry to break your heart sweetie, or your sister’s or brother’s, I don’t know. We’ll be going.” And with that the two went up the stairs, immediately heading to the moving stairs. The crowd automatically dispersed, everyone returned to what they were doing. Jaehyun stood there idly, his heart and mind running a thousand miles before Johnny found him and dragged him to practice.

 

 

\---

 

 

Jaehyun wants to throw up.

His birthday just had to be on the same days as one of the most important quidditch game for Gryffindor. Today’s match is going to be the make it or break it match for them, they are barely on the 3rd position for this year’s inter-house cup.

Jaehyun felt a nudge on his shoulder before he’s pulled back into reality. Johnny was eyeing him with worried eyes before repeating what he had said to the whole team. They have to win today. Otherwise, Jaehyun can kiss his birthday celebrations goodbye. The team yells out their chants in their last huddle before the gate to the pitch opens.

The sun was shining quite brightly today, so Jaehyun had high hopes. The team quickly jogged to the pitch and the crowd cheered as they fly towards their positions. Jaehyun tries to get rid of the thoughts that have been bugging him for the past few weeks, he needs to focus on the match and can continue worrying about his newly discovered crush on Sicheng later.

Jaehyun arrived at his position near by the goal post, a bat on his right hand and Johnny floating not too far from him. He looks at the spectator tower, and he managed to spot his friends from different houses wearing Gryffindor’s scarf. He even spotted Seokmin wearing a big lion head that he’s sure will get Seokmin into trouble with the person behind him. Seokmin noticed his attention on him and announced it to the others. Then Minghao and Bambam pop up giant birthday banners on each Gryffindor spectator towers, all five of them, with different pictures and wishes. Jaehyun turned red as a tomato when the announcer took notice of his birthday banners.

He was looking at each birthday banner, trying to read the messages his friends wrote for him. He was at the fifth tower when he noticed Sicheng sitting there. He had Ten sitting next to him, wearing a faded Gryffindor scarf with holes on it, which Jaehyun is sure belonged to Johnny. Sicheng noticed his gaze on him, mouthing a quick “good luck” to him before giving him the cutest smile he has ever seen. Jaehyun almost fell off his broom.

 

The game went extremely well. Their small but agile keeper, Lee Chan managed to block almost every attempt from Hufflepuff. He and Johnny managed to keep the Hufflepuff players busy with bludgers, though he almost gave a concussion to Mingyu if he didn’t have quick reflexes. The match ended with their youngest player, Jisung capturing the snitch just 40 minutes after the game started. The crowd cheered wildly when it was announced that Gryffindor won. Jaehyun feels ecstatic, and he’s pretty sure the others are radiating the same feeling.

Johnny led the team to do a victory lap around the pitch, earning more cheers from the crowd. Jaehyun took the chance to scan the spectator towers again, in the hopes of seeing a smiling Sicheng. His smile falters when he only spotted Ten in the crowd. Had he been imagining things earlier?

He was still idly floating before Johnny’s voice filled the arena. The older announced that he is officially stepping down from being the team captain as he will be graduating after their last game later in May. He could have stepped down later, but he decided it would be the perfect gift for Jaehyun’s birthday. Jaehyun later lands to where his team was standing, with Mark holding his birthday cake, urging him to blow out the candles. Jaehyun had tears streaming down his face but he couldn't care less. He's overwhelmed by a wave of emotions. He closed his eyes and made his wish. He then blew the candles with a smile on his face, before being crushed into Johnny's infamous bear hug. 

 

 

Jaehyun had just finished washing his face in the Prefect's bathroom, his team had slammed his birthday cake to his face. It was almost dinner but he was still wearing his quidditch gear, he and his team had lost track of time with their celebrations. He was just about to exit the door when a hand blocked his way. The hand was holding a bouquet of peach-colored roses. Jaehyun can feel a blush creeping on his cheeks and he wanted to kick himself for blushing just by this simple gesture, he doesn't even know who this is.

"Happy birthday, Jaehyun." Scratch that. He now knows who this is and his cheeks now feel like they're burning.

Hearing no response whatsoever, the hand owner steps out of the shadow. An equally blushing Dong Sicheng has now appeared in front of him.

Sicheng scratched his neck before handing the bouquet he was holding to the birthday boy in front of him.

"I know this isn't much compared to Johnny's gift, but I'd like it if you take it."

Jaehyun shyly laughed at the comparison, before taking the bouquet. He basks in the smell of fresh roses, and he suddenly feels like he's back home. He then noticed the number of roses in the bouquet. And Sicheng seemed to notice him counting.

"It's thirteen." Sicheng quickly said.

"Do you know the meaning of it?"

"It means you have a secret admirer, right?" Jaehyun can hear the doubt in Sicheng's voice. He, on the other hand, was quite surprised at Sicheng's flower knowledge.

"Oh God please tell me I'm right or I'm going to have to hex Minghao back to China." Sicheng pinched his nose, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when do you feel..." Jaehyun can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He is too embarrassed to say it.

"Well, unlike someone, I know that I have a crush— in love you," Sicheng said. "And I know that you have been sabotaging my chocolates from coming to me." 

That rendered Jaehyun blushing and speechless. Had Sicheng figured out what he had been doing for the past few weeks? Jaehyun was so sure Sicheng wouldn't notice since said boy has the attention span of a goldfish. Sicheng then grabbed his hand before leading him to sit on a nearby bench. Then he started to explain. True to his words, Sicheng didn't figure it out himself. Ten had told him. Ten had been suspicious about Jaehyun, he was always there when something happened. Sicheng went on and on about his discovery and Jaehyun couldn't help but stare at the other. Jaehyun adores Sicheng's cute accent, but he's way too distracted by the other's lips. 

He didn't know when they moved closer, or who leaned in first, but he can't help to smile when he feels a pair of lips on his. Jaehyun was 100% sure his face is as red as a tomato, but he couldn't care less. Today is his best birthday ever. He secured a spot for the house-cup, got promoted to captain, and got himself a boyfriend. He could die happily now. The two broke the kiss as they needed air, both can't help but giggle because of the giddy feeling inside them. 

 

"Your lips is nice and all, but you still owe me a two-month supply of chocolates though."

**Author's Note:**

> cry over jaewin with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae) uwu
> 
> Let me know what you think about this fic! Kindly leave kudos too if you liked it♥


End file.
